Vilgax's New Power
Vilgax's New Power is an episode of Noah 10. Episode Noah presses down the Matrix. "Bigfoot!" Jack absorbs the ground and forms a mace hand. Erika prepares her mana blasts. The Plumbers shot at them, but Erika blocked the shots with a shield. Jack jumped out and knocked down a few. Noah punched a whole row of them. Erika threw mana blasts at some. More Plumbers came. "There's too many." Said Erika. "No there's not." Said Jack and Noah. Noah grabbed two of them and slammed them together. He threw them at three more. Jack spun and started hitting a bunch. Erika grabbed one with a mana rope and threw it at a group. Erika suddenly got shot. So did Jack, and then Noah. "Get them! They mustn't get to Commander Vilgax!" Yelled a Plumber. The Plumbers kept shooting the trio. Erika put up a shield that was getting weaker by the moment. "Any bright ideas?" Erika said. "Um, not get shot?" Said Jack. "I got one! Erika, take the shield off of me." Said Noah. Erika did that, and Noah stomped his foot on the ground which sent a shockwave and knocked all the Plumber's down. Noah changed back. "Cool trick." Said Jack. "Thanks, I call it the Bigfoot Bang Theory." Said Noah. The trio ran down the hall and got into Vilgax's office. "Ah. Segurason, I hoped you would come." Said Vilgax. "Can it, Squid-Face!" Said Erika. "I see you've found your friends and freed them." Said Vilgax. "Enough talk!" Said Noah. Vilgax agreed and charged at the trio. He sent a punch their way, but Erika blocked it with a shield that broke on the impact. Jack jumped up and kicked Vilgax in the face. Noah ran up to Vilgax and transformed. "Diamondhead!" Noah punched Vilgax in the face. Vilgax picked Noah up by the arms and legs and threw him at the team. "Enough warming up." Said Vilgax. "Time to get serious." Noah said. Noah transformed. "Ultimate Diamondhead!" Noah shot energy shards at Vilgax and sent him back. "Fool! You can't beat me!" Vilgax said. "Wasn't planning on it." Said Noah. Jack and Erika came out of the sky and hit Vilgax square on. Vilgax grabbed them, threw them in the air, and blasted them. They fell down. Noah kicked Vilgax in the head, Vilgax grabbed Noah and slammed him on the ground. He prepared a punch. "Any last words?" Asked Vilgax. "Yes." Said Noah. Noah transformed. "Grey Matter!" Noah climbed out of Vilgax grip and jumped into a vent. Vilgax went to nab him, but got hit by Jack and Erika. "Forget about us?" Jack went to punch Vilgax, but Vilgax caught it and kneed Jack in the stomach. Erika shot mana blasts at Vilgax. Vilgax breathed his super breath at Erika, knocking her back. Noah jumped out of the vent, turned into Humungousaur, and smashed Vilgax. "Foolish children." Vilgax said. Vilgax pressed a button on his arm. "I've only been toying with you." Vilgax metamorphed into a combination of Lucubra and Vilgax. "What just happened?" Asked Jack. "In my time in Dimension Zero, I picked up a few tricks..." "Oh man." Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Erika Landis Aliens *Bigfoot *Diamondhead *Ultimate Diamondhead *Grey Matter *Humungousaur Villains *Vilgax *Plumbers Trivia *We learn Vilgax merged with Lucubra in Dimension Zero. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes